Marlquaanite
Marlquaanites are various powered individuals in the Gerosha multiverse of Dozerfleet Comics, central to The Gerosha Chronicles. Their common defining feature is a bond to the Marlquaan, the meta-origin of their powers. They are some of the most powerful entities on Earth, though the exact limitations of what they can do vary by how they are bonded. Powers and weaknesses Marlquaanites vary in terms of how they are bonded, meaning each of their powers works a little differently. The phenomenon of how it works is comparable to the cosmic storm in the Marvel universe that is responsible for the Fantastic Four. The Marlquaan gives seemingly random abilities, but those abilities seem to coincide with the bonded individual's personality somehow. If not, then it slowly reshapes their personality to make the combination of ability and personality fit. Many of them end up with "batteries" of a sort that dictates how much energy the Marlquaan will grant them, if in fact they are beings whose ability sets expel lots of energy. Extirpon, for example, has two different "batteries" for feeding off positive and negative human emotions. Mapacha may be able to catch fire when she runs, and has incredible stamina. However, she will eventually get fatigued. A simple night's rest, or day of relaxation in the sun, usually replenishes her. The Gray Champion's powers seem to have unlimited fuel, but intangibility and invisibility depend on his concentration. His transporting through electrical wires also requires him to have control over deciding which wires he comes out of. Chillingworth absorbs energy from around himself, similarly to an Emwault. Spectral levels The Marlquaan considers its bonds with human beings along a "spectrum" of possible bonds. * Ultraviolet Spectral: Extremely difficult to obtain, an Ultraviolet-Spectral Marlquaanite is essentially granted the equivalent of seven lives. They may get more, but will lose a bond level every time they die. They will have to work to become re-bonded to gain back that lost life. These beings are so extremely powerful, they are practically angels or demigods. King Morzhuk and the Shrouded Entity sought to become these, as did the Society of the Icy Finger. Only one being ever succeeded at becoming one, but he voluntarily gave up that power when he came under mental attack from the Devil himself. He decided that if the power should endanger his ability to believe in a God higher than himself, it was not worth having. This was after being able to peer into Heaven and Hell itself, and see how dangerous it was to have such power. Since then, nobody has ever succeeded at achieving this level. That being also got to see the back of God himself, yet felt his human nature tempt him to want to not believe anyway. He decided this was unacceptable. * Purple Spectral: The one and only being to ever achieve Ultraviolet status went briefly through this status. Such beings have six lives, similar to the Ultraviolet seven. They are obscenely powerful, though they are still generally limited to the Earth's atmosphere. * Blue Spectral: The Shrouded Entity succeeds in this power level, becoming essentially a devil incarnate. He has effectively five lives to live. While other Marlquaanites may battle him at lower levels, he is able to use his status as Blue Spectral to provide significant intimidation. He requires being de-powered by Hea Pang and Hester's locket several times to be truly defeated. * Green Spectral: Precious few have ever succeeded in this level. These Marlquaanites effectively have four lives to live. Otherwise, they are identical to their Red cousins in terms of how much power they truly possess and can utilize. * Yellow Spectral: Another rare category. These Marlquaanites effectively have three lives to live. It would take three strikes with Hester's locket to de-power someone at this level to losing all Marlquaan bond, the maximum number of strikes allowed before the locket goes into a refactionary period. * Orange Spectral: Another rare category. One tiny step up from red, an Orange Spectral may be effectively killed and still come back as a Red Spectral. * Red Spectral: The default category. Most Marlquaanites are at this level. Even Extirpon is just a high-level red bordering on orange. The Gray Champion is a comfortable middle-red. While Hester's locket may power down a Marlquaanite from Ultraviolet down to nothing incrementally, it can only power up an individual to a Red Spectral. Other Marlquaanite rubies are needed to access higher spectral levels. Red gives incredible superpowers to its bound; but it rarely-if-ever grants additional lives. It may, however, slow the effects of aging and give a healing factor to its bound. While this doesn't give them additional lives per se, it does make its bound extremely difficult to truly kill. Therefore, it can give the appearance of giving someone "unlimited" lives. Morzhuk eventually succeeds at becoming this level of Marlquaanite, making him no more powerful in the end than Spoliat, Nematode, or any other Marlquaanite villain Extirpon has faced. Categories Marlquaanites have a category system that determines how powerful they are. Spectral alignments only slightly reinforce these, until upper Blue where the reinforcement becomes significant. Up until then, they are slightly stronger variants of the category system for Red Spectrals. Since most Marlquaanites never make it past Red Spectral, the category system is applied primarily to that spectral level: * Category 8: A level that one needs to be at least a Blue to achieve. These beings are so insanely powerful, they are basically able to pass for mythological gods or Biblical demons. * Category 7: These beings can, to a large degree, warp the fabric of reality. They aren't quite the same as Category 8, but are powerful enough to generate whatever they need seemingly out of thin air. The larger the item employed, the more of their energy and stamina they expend generating it. Extirpon at his highest-charged is somewhere around this level. In his weaker moments, he is between this and a category 6. * Category 6: A small step below category 7, these entities are all-the-same capable of what would be considered "magic-themed" superpowers, enough to be described as having a "lottery" of abilities. They are also very tough to beat, if reasoning from their power level alone. Experience may shift the balance in a fight, however. * Category 5: Just beneath category 6, these beings will also have superpowers; but not as many. They are still able to do a variety of things, just not as many as a category 6. The Gray Champion is about a level 5. His combat experience, however, allows him to fight as if belonging to a higher category. * Category 4: This level has what it needs to perform an amazing ability or small ability set, plus required secondary powers. Mapacha resides at this level. * Category 3: At this level, a Marlquaanite will have maybe just one offensive ability and its required secondaries. Rarely will they have more than that. * Category 2: These Marlquaanites have no offensive abilities, only defensive ones. * Category 1: Other than accelerated healing, this type of Marlquaanite will not have any noticeable abilities at all. They will seem to be like normal non-Marlquaanites. Phexos and Meethexos To a small degree, categories of Red Spectral bond are applied to the DNA of experiments by Phaelites and Meethlites, allowing for Phexos and Meethexos to have abilities that seem to mimic a direct Marlquaan bond without actually being true direct Marlquaanites. While this makes Phexos and Meethexos mostly immune to losing their powers to Hester's locket, they can lose them in other ways, including cancer or forced mutations. They are also somewhat vulnerable to Marlquaanite prison containers. Classes Emotion Batteries These are, second only to Angelesque and Demonesque, the most dangerous types of Marlquaanites. Being in the presence of certain emotional stimuli charges their "batteries," which allow them to discharge in ways that let them bend reality to fulfill certain goals. Each one responds to a different emotional stimulus, or several. Some have more than one type of battery. Extirpon has a Positive and Negative Emotional Battery, which feed on caring and pride respectively. Nematode feeds on the anger of others, but makes herself proud as a consequence. Spoliat feeds on despondency and loneliness. Other types are believed to exist. Phantomimic These are beings that can mimic ghosts, but are not true ghosts like the Onryō variety described below. The Gray Champion is a prominent example. He gains bonus points for being among the few beings in Gerosha mythos to have ever experienced time travel. These beings can travel through solid matter at will, transfer themselves through wires and radio signals, and usually have some level of healing factor. They may also levitate or even outright fly. Additional abilities may exist. Chillers Chillers are prone to freezing-related powers, and are generally viewed as Ice Elementals. Both Chillingworths are prime examples of this. Blazer Beings with this designation are fire elemental to some degree. They can usually run really fast or even levitate/fly while running, but produce a trail of flames along the way. They appear to be "running on air" when this happens. As long as they run, they can generate fire. "Mapacha del Fuego," or "Fire Raccoon," is the alter-ego of Marge Ramirez, who becomes a Blazer. Microwave Mouth Beings that can generate microwave-frequency radiation beams from their mouths to attack and melt enemies with. "Microwave Mouth" has been a designation for several beings. For some reason, most of them are female. The two confirmed cases of a Microwave Mouth are Christina Wade and Janet Phillips, the former an older sister to one of Stephanie Barrin's old boyfriends, and the latter a cousin to Ashley Phillips. Angelesque Creatures that can mimic the appearance or elemental essence of angels. Demonesques are their evil counterparts. Exact abilities may vary. Oraphim specifically appears as an angelic being, while the Shrouded Entity poses as the Devil incarnate. Blackveil poses as a sort of satanic priest. Feathertop II likewise appears like a creature made of occult and witchcraft. Many of the Gray Champion's enemies and allies are either Angelesques/Demonesques or Phantomimics. Onryō Named after the Japanese ghost legend, these are Marlquaanites whose spirits linger via the Marlquaan even after they've died. They are not unbeatable, but their lack of a single material form makes them hard to attack by traditional means. Meshaluta and Honeybee Samuel were examples of this in earlier versions of Gerosha mythos. Unlike their kabuki theater counterparts, these onryō don't have to follow a strict Japanese look to their appearance. Honeybee Samuel, for example, looks like a black slave circa 1857 merged with a honeybee. Meshaluta has green metallic skin and red eyes, and wears a readily-recognizable magenta cloak. Animalic As the name implies, these Marlquaanites tend to take on animal-like appearances and motifs. In the case of Eqquibus and Foalesce, they can hybridize with Demonesque types to create a truly terrifying creature. Miscellaneous This class indicates any Marlquaanite types that don't fit with other categories. History ''The Tragedy of Lord Zeras'' Main article: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras Talk about the Marlquaan begins around ancient Rome. It catches the interest of a certain Zeras Carpathius. Zera and his wife Catalina are captured and tortured by Markus Mortikus, with Catalina being killed in front of Zeras' eyes. Zeras breaks free from his chains and flies into a rage. He takes revenge on the man who murdered his wife. However, that act of revenge results in Zeras becoming an outlaw. While fleeing, he is struck by the Marlquaan and discovers Metheel. He learns enough about his new powers to invent Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters based on it. He also uses his newfound abilities to teleport or quantum-store things to lead an army in an exodus from Rome, founding Meethlite civilization. ''First Meethlites'' Main article: First Meethlites Zeras' life and Marlquaan bond become a source of inspiration behind the mad science experiments of Shortimo Bokakrast, which result in the creation of Meethlites and Meethexos. After a rebellion that would lead to the Phaelon-Metheel War, the Green Meethlites that would become known as Phaelites begin creating Phexos. Descended from the Phaelites and twisted by their evil intent, the Phaletori would arise. They'd pick up where the mainstream Phaelites left off, activating Phexo projects mothballed by their mainstream counterparts. ''Rise of the Phaelites'' Main article: Rise of the Phaelites The Phaelite revolution led by Dephinol Wilmarik discovers that several rubies on Earth have been struck by the Marlquaan, and decides that learning of their fate will be critical to keeping them out of Meethlite hands. ''What is Nin-Chyo? ''Main article: What is Nin-Chyo? It is later revealed that the substance known as nin-chyo by the Chinese is the result of geological activity caused by the Marlquaan. In Ciem 2 and Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, pocket-sized nuclear devices called the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho are created with nin-chyo. In Path of the Ming-Cho, Jake Asawa has to team up with Rob and Hannah Marrington to destroy the Ming-Cho when the other heroes fail to destroy it along with the Ming-Yo. ''A So-Called Heretic'' Main article: A So-Called Heretic This story is John Domeck's origin story of before he became the Gray Champion. His battle with the Society of the Icy Finger leads him and his wife Kicked Deer and daughter Marge to fight for their very lives. They learn about the Marlquaanite rubies, which can give or take away Marlquaanite bonds. The story ends with him suddenly transferred to another time, right as the 17th-century villagers were ready to kill him. ''Vile Magenta Cloak'' Main article: Vile Magenta Cloak The canceled origin story for Meshaluta, Vile Magenta Cloak would have documented how the Marlquaan bonded with Sarah Umpid. It also traced the origins of her feud with the Rintel family. ''A Miner Named Sam'' Main article: A Miner Named Sam This canceled Honeybee Samuel origin story would have explained in more detail how Sam Wrikon became a Marlquaanite, as well as how he came to be executed by bee sting. ''90 Has No Secant'' Main article: 90 Has No Secant Meshaluta resurfaces after years of being dormant. Little to nothing is said of her actually being a Marlquaanite, but she uses her distinct bond to the Marlquaan to give the storm Hurricane Nekoda a personality. Nekoda tries to destroy the Rintel family in Louisiana, aided by a magnetic storm. Ultimately, the plan fails due to the meddling of the burglars Dewey Reynolds and Lenny Hidds. ''Cursed is the Ground'' Main article: Cursed is the Ground Meshaluta's bond to the Marlquaan is clarified more, and Honeybee Samuel is also revealed to be a Marlquaanite. ''The Natural Logarithm'' Main article: The Natural Logarithm (story) Cassie must team up with Carla Rintel and a strange girl from Carla's school to defeat the Marlquaanite ghost-witch Meshaluta once and for all. More was going to be discussed in The Natural Logarithm on Meshaluta's Marlquaanite status that what was ever alluded to in either of the previous entries in The Meshalutian Trilogy. ''The Gray Champion: Modern Legend'' This was the first time that Dozerfleet Comics (then known as CormComics in Cormorant Entertainment) had envisioned Marlquaanites. The two most-prominent Marlquaan-bonded entities were Gray himself, and a mystical Arab entity known as Verdabbin. Gray's ally was a Korean-American teenage girl known as "Heeshwa Pwong." This story was modified after another story, where a being that preceded John Domeck in the role of Gray Champion saved a girl named Chastity on the American plains from a rogue Indian who had become a serial killer, and had an army of other rogues preying on white villagers. The latter story was the first written, as the Dozerfleet founder needed to create an adaptation of Hawthorne's Gray Champion short story discussing a new arrival of the Champion. The former with Verdabbin took a lot of plot points from 2002's Spider-Man film, down to the point where Gray's suit was going to be heavily damaged in a fire in the final battle. The reworked character of Dereck Johnson as Eqquibus takes a lot of cues from Earth-96283's Green Goblin. Following several more tweaks, the setting was moved from Grand Rapids to Boston. Modern Legend would become the inspiration for the volume title The Gray Champion: Modern Legends. The significantly revised plot to Modern Legend would include a clip in reference to "Concrete Angel," as performed by Martina McBride. The new piece would be dubbed The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition, and would explain in more detail how Gray and Eqquibus are created by the Marlquaan storm. There were plans for Gray to eventually lead a small team of other Champions, including Red, White, and Blue. A possible Black Champion could have become an adversary to the team. Ultimately, such plans were scrapped. Blackveil took form instead of a Black Champion. The Red and White Champions were scrapped entirely. The Blue Champion was reworked as a villain, and became Chillingworth II. ''The Gray Champion: End of Decadence'' This was a roughly-planned sequel to Modern Legend, one in which Gray and Heeshwa would have to stop a Marlquaanite vixen from putting an orgy-inducing trance on youth across America. The story ultimately went nowhere, as plans to develop its plot were scrapped in favor of finishing Replox: Abstract Foundations ahead of schedule for the Holt Lutheran High School senior literature class project that was due in late May of 2002. ''The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition Freedom's Apparition came from a significant reworking of the plot to Modern Legend. In this story, billionaire Dereck Johnson accidentally transforms himself into the horse-headed incubus known as Eqquibus by instigating a Marlquaan storm inside his lab. He also brings John Domeck into the 21st century by accident, giving John the ghost mimicry powers via Marlquaan bond that would allow John to adopt the Gray Champion moniker for himself. ''Extirpon'' Main article: Extirpon (story) It is revealed that the Marlquaan storm created by Dereck Johnson's laboratory didn't just affect the Boston area. It created Marlquaanites all over the globe. One particularly disturbed Eric Stanley Opendi is rudely awakened when the Marlquaan bonds with him, transforming him into the terrifying Extirpon. As he grows accustomed to his new role as the Gerosha universe's most ruthless anti-hero, with publicity similar to that of the Punisher or Spawn, he finds himself battling his ex-girlfriend Vanna. Vanna has assumed the identity of Nematode, as she feeds on the anger of others to destroy them much as Extirpon feeds on his enemies' pride. ''The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge Miles Charleston is revealed to have also become a Marlquaanite. As a member of the Society of the Icy Finger, he has made it his mission to hunt down John Domeck and take revenge on what John did around 400 years ago to mess up the Society's plans. Miles gains the ability to freeze things, as well as speak in a chilling and creepy manner. He uses these to his advantage to become Chillingworth II, and declares war on John and Hea Pang both by murdering Dae Pang after first gaining her trust. This story also reveals that John's daughter Marge made it to the late 20th century, where she was adopted and raised by the Ramirez family of Cuban-American immigrants. Marge has since become a fashion model living in Miami. She is also the superheroine Mapacha, able to run fast and even have some flight ability. She tends to catch things on fire when she runs, however. Her Amerindian heritage from being the daughter of Kicked Deer begins to shine through. Gray and Mapacha team up to defeat Chillingworth, who wants them and everyone friendly to them dead. Hea also is given Hester's locket by the Ramirez family when she travels to Miami with Gray, the Medsors, and her own daughter Tabitha Pang. It's revealed that Hester's locket was once entrusted to Hester Prynne, and that it bore the Beamer's Ruby inside. From then on out, Hea becomes the keeper of Hester's locket. ''Extirpon 2'' Main article: Extirpon 2 To overcome one of his greatest foes to date, Extirpon must learn to unlock his Positive Battery. More of how Extirpon and his bond to the Marlquaan work is explored in detail. ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) Hea is among those captured by Judge Terry Beliah. Upon her release, Eric Opendi and John Domeck are also released, as is Marge. Hea and the others freed end up joining the Sodality of Gerosha, where Hea is later called upon to aid members of the Sodality when they are ready to retire. She allows them to use Hester's locket to transfer their powers to a willing successor. Almost every major named Marlquaanite that is not already dead by 2020 manages to appear in this series. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow It is hinted at that some Marlquaanites were going to join Dana McArthur and Team Ciem in taking back Gerosha from the Phaletori. However, much of the original plot to Ciem Tomorrow was scrapped after Comprehensive Gerosha was abandoned in favor of Cataclysmic Gerosha. The old story narrative did, however, begin with Dana being rescued from Hebbleskin remnant decapitation by the Gray Champion. This was after Gray had failed to arrive in time to save Candi. Gray's failure to save Candi does slightly traumatize Dana. Gray himself considers retirement when he was only able to save one of the two women he was sent to rescue. Extirpon's whereabouts in Ciem Tomorrow are unknown, as are his reasons for not intervening when Gerosha ends up a domed town trapped in eternal nightfall. Notable known Marlquaanites * Simon Bentforth / Shrouded Entity: One of only two beings ever to achieve Blue Spectral status. He became an extremely powerful Marlquaanite, terrorizing Boston and trapping victims in his "book." He'd create semi-mindless clones of his victims to impersonate the originals and do his bidding at his command, often involving the corruption of townsfolk to darkness and witchcraft and using that to find more victims to consolidate his power. He considered himself a "devil incarnate." According to Nathaniel Hawthorne, Boston natives often mistook him for being the Devil. They referred to him by the much-less politically-corect name of "the Black Man," and believed he truly was harvesting souls for some evil purpose. Miles "Oraphim" Wealthington eventually took it on himself to drive away the desperately wicked entity. But doing so came at a cost. Miles' absence left John with one fewer ally while the Icy Finger sent its goons after him to find where he'd hidden the other rubies. Worse, Miles' failure to put anyone on guard post duty in the woods outside Boston meant that the Entity's absence left a power gap soon filled by Chillingworth I. * Sarah Umpid / Meshaluta: A Marlquaanite witch who uses her bond to remain of influence even after being separated from her body. She aims to combine the Marlquaan with her own brand of demonic witchcraft and raise herself from the dead, with a cult of witches who worship her as the Mistress of the Universe to come. * Sam Wrikon / Honeybee Samuel: A mute serial rapist and follower of Meshaluta's cult, who was struck by the Marlquaan at some point. He is executed by being stung by bees in a cabin, and his ghost manifests as a malicious spirit of a tall, intimidating black man who has been merged with a bee. He often orders swarms of bees to do his bidding. In Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha, he places a curse on his own descendants, wherein which they will be supernaturally more prone to becoming obsessed with sex. His descendant Dwayne Lloyd was also a mute serial rapist, and became the father of Shalia Flippo. * John Domeck / Gray Champion: Heroic archenemy of the Society of the Icy Finger. He was transferred by Dereck Johnson's artificial Marlquaan storm from the 17th century to the 21st, and given ghost mimicry powers. * Marge Ramirez / Mapacha: John's daughter, who was sent to the year 1995 and was adopted by Cuban-American immigrants. Marge becomes "Mapacha," or "Fire Raccoon," and battles crime in the streets of Miami. * Dereck Johnson / Eqquibus: A billionaire egomaniac who wants to control the Marlquaan. His experiment blows up, turning him into a horse-headed incubus monster. * Roger Chillingworth / Chillingworth I: Hester Prynne's husband in The Scarlet Letter is revealed to have had Marlquaanite abilities to "chill" others. In addition to taking revenge on his wife and her suitor, he is also obsessed with finding the Marlquaanite rubies - especially the Beamer's Ruby. Little does he know that his estranged wife is the one who carries it. When he tries to kill Dimmesdale with his powers, Hester panics and activates the ruby inside her necklace pendant. It bounces off the "A" carving on Dimmesdale's chest, and the deflected beam de-powers Roger. * Miles Charleston / Chillingworth II: A member of the Society of the Icy Finger determined to find John Domeck in the time stream and hunt him down. He is given his Marlquaanite bond after Dereck's lab explosion. He gathers some gloves to control his freezing power, which he enables as a murder weapon. * Miles Wealthington / Oraphim: John Domeck's best friend, and the man who gave Hester the Beamer's Ruby inside of what would later become known as "Hester's locket." He battled Shrouded Entity, chasing the Entity out of Boston and trapping him in a block of ice beneath Greenland for over 400 years. * Oraphim II: A new bearer of Wealthington's title. In Sodality, he joins Hea and Gray to aid Extirpon in defeating the Shrouded Entity after Beliah's sympathizers foolishly reanimate the demonic foe. The fate of the Netherlands is at stake during this battle. * Blackveil: An enemy of the Gray Champion who operates his own death cult. Stopping Blackveil keeps Gray too occupied in 2013 to deal with the Tsarnaev Brothers, who seize Gray's absence as a perfect opportunity to bomb the Boston Marathon. * Feathertop II: A monster created by the Society of the Icy Finger to continue going after John Domeck. He has limited telekinesis of all things made of wood, and dresses a little bit like a scarecrow. He is named after the Feathertop from Hawthorne's short story. * Eric Stanley Opendi / Extirpon: A lonely soul with a lot of repressed anger. Extirpon feeds on the sin and dark emotions of his enemies (particularly their pride) to feed his reality-warping abilities. He is known for performing over-the-top executions of his targets. * Vanna Kerling / Nematode: Extirpon's ex-girlfriend, who feeds on the wrath of others the way Eric feeds on pride. She is one of the few who poses a legitimate threat to him. * Roy Bernald / Gray Champion Next: A WWI veteran Marlquaan-stormed into the 21st century but not initially given any powers. Gains powers of the Gray Champion via Hester's locket, after John chooses him as an heir. * Eddie Pintal / Extirpon II: Eric's chosen replacement, who tries to exercise more patience. * Samantha Steel / Dollschief: The "daughter" of Jordan Steel, who has the ability to assume a doll-like form. Has a few other powers similar to those of Extirpon, but with a child-like mischief rather than enraged torture in store for enemies. Development Marlquaanites date back to Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha (Earth-G0,) which began in 2001. The first character to become one was the Gray Champion. His concept was later re-defined for later renditions. Uber-Proto Gerosha (Earth-G1, in 2004) allowed for the possibility of Marlquaanites, as it acknowledged the events of 90 Has No Secant. Proto Gerosha (Earth-G2) in early May of 2005 used The Sims Deluxe to create the world of Stan Flippo and his family, and also acknowledged Meshaluta's history as valid. Test Gerosha (Earth-G3) became an early basis for The Battle for Gerosha, which would establish indirect Marlquaanites in the form of Phexos who were given powers by mutated Phaelites. The 2005 Ciem in Gerosha Prime (Earth-G3.1) webcomic elaborated further, illustrating Candi Levens to be a Centhuen Prototype. Direct Marlquaanites were hinted to exist in Gerosha Prime, though none wound up actually featuring. In Despair Gerosha (Earth-G4,) groundwork was laid for integration between Marlquaanite legends and normal Flippo family / Ciem mythos. Formal induction of Marlquaanite mythos into the greater scheme of The Gerosha Chronicles didn't happen until 2007, when the January 2007-initiated DSHW of Ciem instigated Classic Gerosha (Earth-G5.) The Gray Champion was the first Marlquaanite to be added, with his enemy Verdabbin being reimagined as Eqquibus. Extirpon would later be added in January of 2009. Plans existed for Gray to have a daughter, the "Fire Raccoon." However, Mapacha was not added until Comprehensive Gerosha (Earth-G6) in 2010. The earliest sketch of what could become Mapacha was made in 2001, but the first uploaded digital artwork of her dates to 2012. The decision to clarify Phexo and Meethexo powers as indirect Marlquaan bonds came in Cataclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G7) in late 2012. See also * The Gerosha Chronicles * Phexo * The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42314736 Origins and Fallout art gallery] at DeviantArt * Canceled Gerosha programs art gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/41932881 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42421909 Tales of Extirpon art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality art gallery] at DeviantArt ** Traditional 3D art gallery ** Traditional 3D art gallery Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe Category: Marlquaanites